


Hand-Made Scarf

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley makes something other than stars, Gift Exchange, Heaven, I'm in heaven, No Sex, No Smut, Self-Doubt, Sweetness, Well the England equivalent of Hobby Lobby, aziraphale adores crowley, crowley loves aziraphale so much he goes to Hobby Lobby, ineffable holiday prompt, ineffable husbands, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: From the point of view of Crowley as he makes Aziraphale a scarf for Christmas. For some reason it rhymes.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Hand-Made Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like a rhyming mood, not my best work, but in the end the prompt is done, and it's kind of cute.   
> Personally been wanting to try and start knitting or crocheting so I feel like Crowley's inner monologue while doing so would also be mine.

Curiously walking through the aisles,   
Chancing many colorful and different styles,   
Wool, cotton, yarn, red, blue, green,  
Each one different, each one seen.  
Particular pieces picked, after hours of searching,  
Not sure how to do this, can I even do this? heart is lurching,  
Determined enough to sit and try,   
I can’t mess this up, I am doing this, why?  
Could just buy something, could just charge,  
Something nice and big and large,  
Instead of sitting here, making a mess,  
Adding on unneeded stress,  
Stitch, stitch, loop, loop, tug, tug, use the tool,  
Mess up, mess up, mess up, fool,  
This is stupid, this is hideous, this isn’t right,  
This is ugly, this is terrible, I want to SMITE,  
Deep calm breath, in and out,  
One more try, no more doubt,  
Nimble fingers, memorizing patterns,  
Making small loops and rings like Saturns,  
Pattern is crooked, ends uneven, frustrated tears weaved in too,  
I have nothing else, this has to do.  
Wrapping carefully in a box, everything feels amuck,  
Making sure nothing else gets messed up, FUCK,  
This is embarrassing, this is horrid,  
Can’t bear to give this, thoughts are torrid,  
Exchanging the gifts, slender hands to plump,  
Surely, he hears my heart go THUMP,  
His blue eyes widen at the gift,  
“I made it myself, but it looks awful, it’s okay if you don’t like it.” Spoken swift,  
“If I don’t like it?” He asks with confusion,  
“Well yeah,” said swiftly with occlusion,  
“My dear it is the best gift I could ever receive.”   
“NGK.” I utter I can’t conceive,   
“You made this by hand, for me, I love it Crowley.”  
“I wanted to give you something besides just… me,”  
He wraps it round his thickened neck,  
Then leans over for a peck,  
Plump, sweet lips, press against yours,  
Then everything around you blurs.


End file.
